Diego and Shira in the Balto Northern Lights Scene
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Just the Northern Lights scene from Balto with Diego portraying Balto and Shira portraying Jenna. Just an idea that I had.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ice Age or the scene from Balto, only how the story goes. The characters of Ice Age belongs to Blue Sky Studios and the character Rosy and scene in the story from Balto belongs to Universal. I'm placing both Diego and Shira in the town of Nome. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Balto Northern Lights scene with Diego and Shira**

In the town of Nome, Alaska, the day was ending after the race. And as the sun was starting to set in the west, Shira, the silver furred with a black streak down her back, stood outside the town hospital. She could see her girl Rosy, a little girl with red hair, a yellow long sleeve shirt and red overalls sitting by the window.

From inside the hospital, there were a lot of children who were becoming sick. A doctor and a nurse stood by a child checking them in, while another boy walked by coughing. A man holding a toddler said, "You're all right now."

Shira growled real loudly for Rosy to hear. It took Rosy a moment before she heard the saber.

"Shira?" Rosy asked as she rose from her seat. She walked to the window and saw her best friend outside. Shira happily yowled when Rosy appeared in the window. Rosy had a smile as she shouted, "Shira!"

Rosy then started to run for the door while shouting, "Jenna!" Shira did the same and waited for Rosy to come out.

"Hi, girl!" The little red headed girl said as she opened the door. Shira had a smile as she walked up to her girl. Both her and Rosy started to run around in the snow as Rosy laughed at being with her best friend. But it stopped when Rosy started to heavily cough. Shira immediately became worried about Rosy and pressed her head against the little girl. Rosy then rubbed the top of the saber's head right when her father came out and shouted, "Rosy!"

Her father stepped out into the snow with a jacket while saying, "Rosy, come on. You're gonna catch your death out here."

"Okay, Dad." Rosy said as she put her coat on. Shira watched as they went back inside. Rosy's father then said to her, "Come on, honey. The doctor's waiting."

Shira grew more worried as Rosy started coughing again. When they disappeared behind the closing door, Shira moved towards the window and jumped on the firewood box before it and started to look for Rosy. She saw many sick children coughing, a few worried parents and a couple of doctors, but no Rosy. Jumping off the firewood box Shira moved around the hospital and walked down the alley. When Shira reached the first window she tried to keep her balance on an overturned barrel as she looked in. The grey furred saber didn't see her girl and jumped down before moving to the next window.

Climbing to the top of a snow covered log pile, Shira peeked through the window above it. She looked around a bit before noticing Rosy and smiled. But the smile vanished when Shira saw how sick the girl was.

Inside the doctor's office, the doctor began examining Rosy by gently feeling her throat to see bad it was. Rosy gave a loud gulp before the doctor removed his hands. Both Rosy and Shira became worried.

As the day began to fade, an orange with a white underbelly saber named Diego walked up to the alley. But he stopped at a frozen puddle when he noticed that a tuft of fur on his head was sticking up like crazy. Diego tried to brush it down with a paw. But when he stopped it only popped back up again. Then more vigorously he tried again with only to get the same results. Then knowing that it wouldn't stay down, he decided to move past it and looked around to see if anyone was around. Diego then moved towards the silver furred saber.

Shira was still looking in the window when Diego walked up behind her. Diego then said, "Shira?"

When she didn't seem to hear him, Diego cleared his throat to get her attention. This time she heard it and looked behind her as he said, "Uh, Shira."

"Diego." She said before looking back to the window with a, "Hi."

"Hi." Diego offered back. Then looking down he tried to ask, "Look, uh… just a shot in the dark," He shook his head around as he searched for the right words, "but I-I was wondering if, uh- I don't know, maybe you'd like to go chase a few sticks by moonlight."

He started chuckling at the thought but sighed when he noticed that she wasn't paying him any attention. Diego noticed how she stared into the window and when she started sniffling he asked, "Shira?"

"Rosy's in there." The silver furred saber told him as he joined her at the window. Diego was confused and asked, "In the hospital. Why?"

The doctor removed a thermometer from Rosy's mouth as Shira told him, "She feels warm. She has a terrible cough."

After a fit of coughing, Rosy held her throat while wheezing from the strain. Shira sounded worried when she turned to him and asked, "Diego, what's wrong with her?"

"Huh. I'm not sure," Diego said as he honestly didn't know, but he knew of something that could help them, 'but I know how to find out. Come on."

Both sabers jumped off the woodpile, then Diego lead Shira to a locked door. With a small grin, Diego motioned to the door and said, "I have the keys to the city."

Then rearing up on his hindlegs, Diego carefully slid the pin out of the top. When it came out and dropped down, the orange saber lowered himself down to remove the bottom pin. When it was out, Diego gave it a small push with his paw. Then in a gentleman like act he let her go first and said, "After you."

When she walked up to the door Shira looked down at his paws and said, "Diego!"

Diego nervously chuckled before saying, "Big paws kinda run in my family." Then he walked into the boiler room before saying, "At least most of my family."

Then lowering himself to where he wouldn't hit his head. Shira did the same as she followed him into a trap door. She walked close to him, making him move a little to give her room while saying, "Stay close."

Shira gave a small laugh as a mouse squeaked and ran by. Then she reassured him by saying, "No problem there."

When she took a good look around she saw how dark and creepy it was. As they kept going, Diego made a left turn while she said, "It's so gloomy down here." She tried to sound brave as she turned the corner, "Not that I'm scared or anything."

But she gasped in fright when she nearly walked into a large spider web. Diego looked back and said, "Gloomy? You kidding?" Turning around to where he could reach it, Diego slashed the web with his claws as he said, "It's the most beautiful spot in the world."

He slid underneath a tarp of some kind while making it sound better as he held it up for her, "Sabers travel for years just to be right here."

"Here?" Shira asks while coming under the tarp. She was a bit too low and came up with some muck on her muzzle. Diego gently removed the substance with his claws as she says, "I can't see why."

While she licked her paw to wash her muzzle Diego leaned closer to whisper, "That's 'cause you're looking at the bowl half empty."

Diego moved to a pile of broken bottles and said, "See this?" He pushed them under the vent while saying, "It's the polar ice caps."

"Diego, those are broken bottles." Shira pointed out, not amused by what he was doing, "And they're not half empty, they're all empty."

But he didn't stop there. With a motion of his head he pointed to the lamp above and said, "The sun."

"Ahh, Diego." Shira said, not looking for games as she started backing out. Diego had an eye closed as he adjusted one of the bottles while saying, "And… to the north-"

When he moved out of the way, the light from the lamp reflected shone on a far wall. It caused Shira to gasp and say, "The Northern Lights!"

"Ohh!" Shira said with a smile at the beauty. She moved towards the wall and said, "Oh, Diego, you're right. It's beautiful."

Diego looked at her and said with a smile, "Yeah, beautiful."

This caused Shira to turn away from the wall and into his eyes. Diego's smile dropped as he found himself lost in hers. The two sabers leaned their heads together when the sound of footsteps and a shadow blocked the light from the bottles, causing both Diego and Shira turn towards the grate.

x

Author's Note: And here is the first of my Northern Light replacing fanfics. Unfortunately and understandably, this will be the only one of Ice Age that I will do. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
